McKay Sheppard : ca donne quoi?
by myvaughn-sark
Summary: Slash McShep lemon Plus ils avançaient, plus ils faisaient sombre et plus les pleurs s'intensifiaient mais rien n'indiquait qu'une personne tentait de les calmer, ce qui pour les deux humains étaient tout à fait improbable.


**Titre :** McKay + Sheppard : ca donne quoi ?

**Disclaimer : **alors rien n'est à moi sauf sheppi et mckay... quoi ils ne sont pas à moi?? Bien sur que siiiiiiiii, c'est mes chéris... non? Pffff même pas juste!

**Romance : **Slash McShep

**Note de l'auteur : **DD, alias numb22z, cette fic' est pour toi!!!!

**Note 2 : **Mon autre fic' "quand les pensées deviennent paroles" n'est pas abandonné. J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot à l'iut, je pouvais plus du tout me concentrer sur tout ce qui était forum et fanfic' d'où le fait que ce soit depuis décembre qu'elle n'ait pas été uploadé. Etant en ce moment en stage, je vais pouvoir me reconcentrer sur mes fanfic et vous publier prochainement la suite de "quand les pensées deviennent paroles". Bayas... me tue pas stp!!

**Saison :** Juste après l'épisode où Rodney fait exploser les 7/8 éme d'une galaxie

: Je t'aime mon ange, chut, ne pleures pas, chut. Maman t'aime, mais elle doit partir, chuuuut, restes sage ici.

La jeune femme embrassa sa fille avant de la poser sur le sol, elle était emmitouflée d'une sorte de couverture de laine beige qui la protégeait du froid ainsi que du sol dur. Elle regardait sa mère qui s'éloignait d'elle en pleurant, elle ressentait la détresse de sa mère mais elle ressentait qu'elle devait être forte pour sa mère. La petite n'était âgée que de 7 mois, mais elle connaissait très bien les sentiments de sa génitrice, il lui restait toujours ce lien mère-fille.

Autour d'elles, des explosions retentissaient ainsi que des sortes de _'wizhhh'_ , la jeune femme regarda une dernière fois sa fille avant de sortir de la grotte où elles étaient cachées.

A l'intérieur, les petits yeux de la gamine regardèrent autour d'elle. C'était sombre, trop sombre, la panique commença à prendre part en elle. Et elle cria mais personne ne venait, personne ne venait la prendre dans ses bras. Ses pleurs redoublèrent encore et encore mais personne ne venait. Elle entendait les bruits qui continuaient autour, mais pas de bruit de pas, rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout autour d'elle cessa brusquement, un silence pesant s'installa autour et dans la grotte qui abritait le jeune bébé. Cela fit cesser ses pleurs mais pas sa panique, elle redoutait ce qui allait arriver.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

: Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici? Cette planète n'a aucun intérêt!

: Oh svp McKay! C'est une mission d'exploration, vous comprenez, d'exploration.

R : Alors pourquoi je suis ici? J'ai une importante expérience et...

S : ... et elle pourrait nous aider contre les Wraiths ou protéger la Cité.

Le jeune militaire se retourna vers le chef scientifique avec un sourire « j'ai bien appris ma leçon ». Ledit scientifique soupira désespérément devant la gaminerie du leader.

Derrière eux, les deux « étrangers » se regardaient compatissants. Teyla et Ronon étaient habitués à leurs piques. Certaines étaient amusantes, mais d'autres, comme celle là, étaient totalement désespérantes mais c'était le seul moyen que John avait trouvé pour faire taire Rodney.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il marchait dans la forêt. P3X429 était une planète où la végétation occupait les trois quarts de la terre. Elizabeth les avait envoyé en mission de reconnaissance car cette planète pouvait servir de site bêta : les équipes poursuivis par les Wraiths, ils devaient passer par cette planète afin de regagner Atlantis. Pour garder sous silence leur survie. Mais McKay n'était pas de cet avis.

R : On fait une pause! Ca fait 3 heures qu'on marche non stop.

Devant lui, il entendit le soupir de John mais n'y fit pas attention, il s'était tu durant la première heure mais maintenant ça suffisait! Il n'était pas un grand explorateur, il était un scientifique bon sang!

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua le creux d'un arbre où il pouvait se caler pour se reposer. Quand aux trois autres, ils s'assirent à quelques mètres de lui tout en parlant de là où ils allaient continuer leur investigation.

Alors que Sheppard allait ordonner de repartir, un bruit les fit sursauter. John et Rodney se regardèrent, étonnés.

S: Rodney!

R : J'ai rien fait!

S : Pour une fois...

R : Ca veut dire quoi? Vous croyez vraiment que-

S : Taisez-vous bon sang!

La main lui intimant de se taire, John tendait l'oreille pour trouver l'origine du bruit. Il venait de l'est. Ils laissèrent leurs affaires en plan pour marcher vers ce qu'ils entendaient. Plus ils s'en rapprochaient, plus ils voyaient se former devant eux un mur de pierre dont ils voyaient une sorte d'entrée qui se dessinaient.

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

Les quatre explorateurs sursautèrent, Sheppard se retourna pour interroger ses collègues mais Rodney interrompit leur silence.

R : C'est pas un bébé ça?

S : Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ?

R : Oh pardon, monsieur...

C'est sous ces chicanes qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la grotte. Là, John ordonna à Ronon et Teyla de garder l'entrée, le temps que lui et le scientifique iraient à l'intérieur.

Les deux chefs entrèrent l'arme au poing, la petite lumière de leur P-90 éclairant à peine la grotte. Le militaire était devant, ouvrant la marche ainsi que ses sens. Inconsciemment, il s'était mis à cette place pour protéger Rodney. En effet, malgré son arrogance, son talent de râleur chronique, il aimait bien le scientifique. C'était comme un ami, l'un de ses plus proches même. Sur Atlantis, le mot « ami »reprenait un nouveau sens. On ne savait pas combien de temps on pouvait côtoyer une personne alors se lier était assez difficile. Mais tout le monde savait, que dans l'équipe phare et les responsables de la Citée, ils étaient très liés. Pas par la parole ou les accolades, seulement par leurs attitudes et leurs regards. Oui, tout passait par le regard. Et en ce moment-même, celui de Sheppard était celui de quelqu'un de déterminé, d'étonné mais aussi inquiet, inquiet pour ce qu'ils allaient trouver, ce qui allait leur arriver, ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Rodney.

Plus ils avançaient, plus ils faisaient sombre et plus les pleurs s'intensifiaient mais rien n'indiquait qu'une personne tentait de les calmer, ce qui pour les deux humains étaient tout à fait improbable.

C'est au détour d'un virage qu'ils trouvèrent le bébé, seul au milieu d'une large pièce ronde, éclairé par une sorte de petite ouverture en hauteur.

John fit le tour de la pièce tandis que Rodney s'approchait du poupon. Il posa son arme à ses côtés et prit le petit dans ses bras. Il essayait de le bercer pour le calmer, mais sa tentative fut vaine. Le bébé continuait de pleurer.

S : Rodney! Calmez-le!

R : Vous en avez de bien bonnes vous! Prenez-le si vous voulez essayer!

Le militaire se résigna et s'approcha afin de prendre le bébé. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est la racine qui sortait du sol qui se prit dans ses pieds. Il s'étala de tout son long aux pieds du scientifique qui sentit son égo augmentait devant la soumission de son collègue. Alors que Sheppard bougonnait tout en se relevant quelque chose les étonna : le bébé s'était tu. Ils le regardèrent et... il souriait! Il ne pleurait plus, pas de larmes, pas de cris, non en tout et pour un sourire, tout mimi mais un sourire!

S : Vous voyez que je sais y faire.

R : Oh oui! C'est vrai que je parle au lieutenant colonel John Sheppard!

S (haussant le ton) : Oh arrêtez un peu ! Vous pouvez pas -

R : Chuuuuuuuuut! Vous allez la refaire pleurer!

Rodney reporta son attention sur le dit bébé et vit qu'il ne souriait plus, il le regardait bizarrement, surement attendant de voir comment la situation évoluait, attendant de savoir s'il devait se mettre à pleurer ou pas.

S : La? Qui vous dit que c'est une fille?

R : Vous croyez vraiment qu'avec la bouille qu'elle a, ça peut être un mec?

Sheppard le regardait, un sourcil arqué – le droit- avant de se pencher au dessus de la demoiselle. Il l'observa autant qu'elle l'observait.

Ces deux étrangers qui lui tournait autour n'avait rien d'inquiétant pour elle, elle le sentait même si elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Et puis, le visage qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision n'avait pas l'air effrayant même si sa grimace était... bizarre.

S : Non c'est un garçon. Si ça avait été une fille, elle se serait mise à brailler.

R : Ce que vous pouvez être macho lieutenant.

S : Macho? Je dirais plutôt que vous êtes féministe McKay. Vous m'aviez caché ce côté...

R : Très drôle Sheppard. Au lieu de bavarder gaiement sur le sexe de ce bébé, on ferait mieux de le rapporter sur Atlantis pour que Carson puisse l'examiner.

S (prenant sa radio) : Teyla, ici Sheppard, nous allons ressortir, allez à la porte et contactez Atlantis.

Ro : Vous avez un problème?

S : Ne vous inquiétez pas Ronon. Occupez-vous d'ouvrir le vortex, on arrive. (à Rodney) Gardez-la comme si c'était la prunelle de vos yeux.

Rodney posa son regard sur le petit être qu'il avait toujours dans ses bras, il le regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait les yeux marron-vert, une petite bouille tout à fait charmante et des pommettes rebondissantes. Rodney craqua, il le serra contre lui, arma son P-90 dans son autre main.

Devant lui, John arma aussi son arme et sortit de la grotte. Dehors, le soleil commençait à décliner et l'air à se refroidir. Le militaire se retourna pour vérifier l'avancement de Rodney, à sa grande surprise, il était juste derrière lui, attendant un mouvement. Mais le plus stupéfiant était sa détermination qui se lisait dans ses yeux, jamais Sheppard n'avait vu un tel regard sauf lorsqu'il a failli se sacrifier pour la créature énergétique d'Atlantis (saison 1). Il espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas mourir pour sauver le bébé.

S : Allons-y avant que la nuit arrive complètement.

Le scientifique se contenta d'acquiescer tout en rassurant sa prise.

Ils marchèrent pendant 10 minutes lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits suspects. D'un signe de la main, Sheppard ordonna à Rodney de se baisser à terre. Son premier réflexe fut de s'étaler à plat ventre, mais alors qu'il allait s'exécuter, il se souvint de ce qu'il tenait dans un bras. Accroupis par terre, il tendit l'oreille pour découvrir leur origine. Des bruissements attirèrent leur attention. McKay serra un peu plus l'enfant contre lui tout en se retournant pour affronter le danger.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

: Parrain, tu aurais vu mon père?

: Lequel?

: Monsieur je suis le plus grand génie de l'univers.

: Oh celui-là. Tu as regardé dans les labos? La cafétéria?

: Ok. Ne le cherche pas si tu veux bien finir ta journée.

: Et l'autre?

: Dans la baie des Jumpers.

: Carson, ne me dit pas qu'ils se sont encore disputés?

C : Tu les connais dd. Ils étaient impossibles avant toi et ils le sont toujours.

DD (s'asseyant sur un lit vide) : Pourtant je me souviens pas que quand j'étais petite ils se soient disputés... non?

Carson soupira. Il savait qu'un jour la petite allait faire cette réflexion, elle n'était peut être pas la fille biologique de ses pères mais elle avait tout de même développé certains traits de leur caractère. Le génie de Rodney, son égo aussi était fortement présent. Mais le côté de son autre père n'était pas en reste : courage, loyauté, même irrespect des règles. Mais, malheureusement ou peut-être pas, elle était devenue doublement tête de mule, l'entêtement de ses deux pères ne s'était non pas annihilé mais additionné. Cela avait même posé quelques problèmes lors de son enfance, plus d'une fois, ils avaient du partir à sa recherche dans la Citée.

DD : Carson?

C : Mmh oui?

DD : Tu es toujours avec moi? (plus bas) Ou avec Cadman...

C : Jeune fille, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir rapidement de cette pièce si tu ne veux pas un check up complet.

DD : Et maintenant les menaces! Docteur Beckett vous êtes en train de passer du mauvais côté de la Force.

C : Sors avant que je n'y passe complètement!

DD : Pour le bien de cette Citée, je capitule, mais nous n'en avons pas fini Carson Beckett.

Il soupira une fois la jeune fille sortit. C'était vraiment leur fille! Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était leur prochaine conversation à propos de ses pères. Ses pères... il faut l'avouer, au départ, il avait été surpris qu'ils prennent et même se disputent ce rôle...

Flash back

S : Comment va-t-elle?

R : Elle n'a rien?

C : Du calme messieurs. Pour le moment elle dort, alors faites moins de bruit je vous prie. Mais oui, elle va bien et elle n'a rien.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Elizabeth. La jeune femme leur adressa un léger sourire en guise de bonjour avant de redevenir sérieuse.

W : Comment va la petite?

R (fier) : Bien. Même très bien d'après Carson.

Elizabeth sourit, Rodney l'étonnera toujours. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il se soit tant pris d'affection pour une si petite chose.

W : Bien. C'est une bonne chose. John, Rodney, maintenant nous pouvons savoir ce qui s'est passé?

S : Nous étions sur... (il leva les yeux en l'air afin de chercher le nom de la planète).

R : P3X...

S : Merci. Donc nous explorions la forêt alentour lorsque McKay a voulu se reposer.

R : Ca faisait 3h qu'on marchait!

S : Arrêtez de vous plaindre svp!

R : Si vous-

W : Suffit. John continuez.

S : Pendant qu'on se reposait, on a entendu du bruit, on aurait dit des pleurs. On a détecté que ca provenait d'une grotte. C'est dedans qu'on l'a trouvé, seule à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée. Elle était seule, aucune trace d'une autre personne.

R : Comment peut-on abandonner un être aussi fragile et adorable?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, Carson et Elizabeth un sourcil froncé et un petit sourire, Sheppard le regardant comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

R : Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

C : Rodney, vous êtes tombé sous le charme de ce bébé?

R : Non! Pas du tout!

Les autres sourirent.

- R : Enlevez vos sourires idiots, bon sang ! Vous n'avez rien à faire d'important ?

Son ton était sec et se voulait cassant mais en réalité, cela ne faisait que renforcer leur idée : il était attendri par un simple bébé.

Les autres membres de l'expédition essayèrent de cacher leur sourire mais c'était peine perdu. Alors que le scientifique allait de nouveau répliquer, une femme entra.

Inf : Docteur Beckett, elle vient de se réveiller.

R/S : Elle ?

C (se tournant vers les deux hommes) : Oui. C'est une fille. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

S : Nooon ! Ca ne peut pas être une fille !

C : Et pourquoi ça, lieutenant ?

S : Mais…

R : Avouez que j'avais raison, j'attends.

A côté de Sheppard, Rodney se tenait droit, fier comme un taureau. Il avait eu raison depuis le départ !

S : Je n'ai rien à avouer McKay ! (il se tourna vers Carson) Mais vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous ?

C : Oui, je suis sur de moi. Vous voulez vérifier par vous-même ?

S : Non ca va. Merci.

R : Peut-on la prendre ?

Carson regarda Rodney ironiquement. Et il n'était pas attendri par ce bébé ? Foutaises !

C : Bien sûr.

Rodney s'approcha de l'infirmière pour lui prendre la petite. Il la cala dans ses bras, elle avait l'air calme et reposée. Enfin, au début, car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une grimace commença à lui déformer le visage et des pleurs retentirent.

S : Voyons McKay ! Vous voyez bien que vous la tenez mal !

Il s'approcha du scientifique et essaya de lui prendre l'enfant pour la calmer.

R : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

S : Laissez-moi la prendre ! Vous la tenez mal ! Vous lui faites mal !

R : Arrêtez de dire des bêtises ! Elle doit seulement avoir faim ou avoir fait ses besoins.

Inf : Non. Je viens de la faire manger et je l'ai changé.

S : Vous voyez ? Donnez là moi !

R : Non !

Il tourna le dos au chef militaire et tenta de calmer la petite. Mais plus il essayait, plus elle pleurait. Derrière lui, plusieurs personnes s'agitaient mais surtout une, elle était prête à sauter sur Rodney mais la petite chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras l'en empêchait.

S : Rodney, pour l'amour de Dieu, donnez-moi la petite. Elle va finir par s'étouffer !

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il se tourna vers Carson pour obtenir de l'aide. Il fut toute la persuasion de l'écossais pour que Rodney la donne à John et qu'il puisse la calmer.

Fin du flash back

A partir de ce jour-là, ils se sont toujours voués une sorte de duel pour obtenir l'amour de la petite. Le jour où elle fut en âge de comprendre, ils arrêtèrent de se battre devant elle, mais derrière leur lutte d'être le meilleur ne cessait d'être.

Carson se souvenait bien du jour où ils avaient dû décider à qui elle devait être confiée. Elizabeth lui avait confié plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas été surprise de la réaction des deux hommes. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé le sujet de la réunion, ils s'étaient tous les deux révoltés contre la simple idée qu'on leur enlevât l'enfant. Ils avaient protestés pendant plus de 10 minutes avant que quelqu'un puisse les arrêter. Ils avaient obéis pour entendre ce qu'Elizabeth voulait leur proposer. En fait, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de les séparer de la petite fille, mais ils leur fallaient tout de même décider de qui serait en charge d'elle lors de leur mission d'exploration et si quelque chose devait leur arriver à tous les deux. En concertation, même si la discussion avait difficile, ils ont réussis à trouver le tuteur légale de la petite : Carson. Ce fut ce jour-là qu'ils décidèrent de son nom. Au grand étonnement de tous, lorsqu'ils donnèrent leur avis sur son nom, ils sortirent le même nom : Delphine. Ce jour-là fut aussi celui où John et Rodney devinrent les pères officiels de DD.

L'écossais soupira, malgré ça, malgré ce rapprochement, ils étaient toujours aussi distant, autant en rivalité. Et pourquoi ? A cause du projet Arcturus. Ce projet qui a détérioré l'amitié entre ces deux hommes et pour quoi ? Pour un projet qui n'a jamais vu le jour et qui a détruit une galaxie. C'est bien dommage pour la petite. John ne pouvait toujours pas pardonner à Rodney cette catastrophe et Rodney, lui, ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il lui reproche toujours, il était conscient de la bêtise dont il avait faite et il avait essayé de se faire pardonner mais, pour John, il devait encore faire ses preuves, ce que Rodney ne supportait plus.

Au moins, ils essayaient de bien s'entendre lorsqu'il y avait DD avec eux et cela la rendait heureuse. Même si, Carson le savait, elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient plus proche, qu'elle sente qu'elle ait deux parents et non pas seulement deux pères…

Le jour où ils s'entendront à nouveau, il oserait demander Cadman en mariage. Et oui, notre cher docteur avait encore peur de s'engager envers la militaire. Cela faisait 19 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble mais il n'avait jamais pu sauter le pas… quel trouillard il faisait tout de même ! Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais à chaque fois, on l'interrompait avant qu'il ne puisse finir. La première fois, Rodney et John étaient entrés en trombe dans sa chambre car DD pleurait et aucun des deux ne réussissaient à la calmer. Après l'avoir ausculté, il découvrit que ses dents poussaient, d'où les pleurs.

La deuxième fois, ce furent les Geniis qui tentèrent d'attaquer Atlantis, Kolya, dont l'égo avait été sérieusement froissé lors de la dernière attaque de la Citée, était revenu pour tenter à nouveau de prendre Atlantis.

La troisième fois, il fut appelé d'urgence à l'infirmerie car Rodney torturait toutes les infirmières de service.

Et ainsi de suite, à chaque fois, une nouvelle urgence, et à chaque fois, le courage du bel écossais s'éclipsait lorsqu'il se retrouvait par la suite nez à nez avec sa tendre et douce.

A ce jour, il en était à 46 échecs, peut-être que la 47éme sera la bonne… il l'espérait.

De l'autre côté de la Citée, dans le hangar à Jumper, deux personnes discutaient aussi sérieusement, enfin aussi sérieusement qu'ils le pouvaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

DD : Papa ?

S : Oui sweety ?

DD : Grrrr (devant elle, John lui fit son sourire « sheppardien » -mélange parfait de malice et de sadisme-). Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer ?

Il afficha une grimace avant de se détourner d'elle et de se concentrer sur son Jumper.

DD : Papa ?

S : Mmm oui ?

DD : M'oblige pas à aller le voir lui… tu sais bien que je suis triste après lui avoir parlé alors que vous vous êtes ENCORE disputés…

S : Bien joué DD, mais ça ne marche plus avec moi.

DD : Père ingrat, heureusement que j'en ai deux…

Elle savait pertinemment que lorsqu'elle touchait ce point là, chacun exhaussait ses souhaits, ils n'aimaient pas entendre que l'autre était meilleur. Elle détestait se servir de ce moyen de chantage mais elle voulait vraiment connaître leur version à tous les deux, elle voulait qu'il se « réconcilie ». Oui avec eux deux, le verbe réconcilier prenait un tout nouveau sens.

10 secondes, il commençait à s'améliorer, il avait tenu 10 secondes avant de se détourner du Jumper et de lui faire face. A présent, il cherchait ses mots pour lui annoncer la raison de leur dispute. Des fois, elle pensait qu'elle était leur mère, et eux ses deux affreux gamins qui tentaient de défendre que leur action était bonne.

S : Tu connais McKay-

DD : Rodney.

S (soupirant) : Rodney. C'est sa faute !

DD : Papa…

S : Tu sais comment s'est passé la mission sur… celle où on s'est fait coursé par des autochtones car RODNEY les avait offensé en refusant leur nourriture.

DD : Il était allergique !

S : Oui oui. Et à la cafétéria tout à l'heure, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il a mal pris, comme toujours.

DD (suspicieuse) : Et c'était quoi ?

S : Une petite allusion à ses allergies…

DD : …

S : Du style que c'était bizarre qu'ici il ne vérifie pas ce qu'on lui donnait à manger, qu'il pourrait en être allergique…

DD (levant les yeux au ciel) : Et voilà…

S : Mais il est allergique à tout ! Poussière, citron-

DD : Et tu crois qu'il le fait exprès ? Qu'il le veut tout ça ?

Sheppard ne répondit rien. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison, il le connaissait, Rodney avait été son meilleur ami mais… il y avait une sorte de force qui le poussait à toujours vouloir le tester.

S : Tu veux pas arrêter d'avoir raison ?

DD : Pourquoi ? Parce que ça te rappelle trop quelqu'un ?

S : Jeune fille, tu vas arrêter de suite tes insinuations ou tu vas finir ta journée enfermée dans ta chambre !

DD : Tu ne peux pas !

S : Oh que si ! Je suis ton père aux dernières nouvelles !

DD : Mais-

S : Pas de mais ! Maintenant va bosser un peu ! Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui, tu avais cours avec Radek ?

DD : Je te déteste.

Elle sortit de la baie en silence, elle aurait pu claquer la porte si elle avait pu mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elle l'eut apprit.

John, de son côté, soupira. C'était dur d'être père et de… Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il s'était juré qu'il n'y penserait plus. Mais Delphine… il l'aimait mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante sur les bords ! Tout le caractère de Rodney ! Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à lui… mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au Dieu d'Atlantis ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

: Foutu engin ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au Dieu d'Atlantis ? Radek !

Il se tourna pour engueuler le tchèque mais ce n'est pas lui qu'il trouva. Il soupira.

: Je vois que ça te fait plaisir de me voir. Vous êtes bien tout les deux les même.

R : Commence pas veux tu.

DD : Vous commencez sérieusement à me taper sur le système tous les deux ! Vous avez pas 15 ans pour vous disputez pour des choses aussi puérile ! Grandissez !

R : Delphine ne commence pas à me parler sur ce ton…

DD : Je le ferais lorsque vous agirez en adultes ! Pas en gamins !

R : Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Tu ne sais rien !

Rodney commençait à s'énerver, il en avait marre. Tout le monde s'accoutumait à leurs disputes, ils savaient tous pourquoi ! Mais le dire à DD revenait à la perdre et ça il ne le supporterait pas, il perdrait la seule chose qui le retenait ici. Il pouvait rester en contact avec Carson, Elizabeth ou Teyla mais parler avec sa fille seulement en vidéo conférence ne lui suffirait pas. Il en était incapable.

DD : Vous me dites toujours ça ! Mais quand j'essaye de savoir, personne ne veut me dire quoi que ce soit ! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

R : Rien.

DD : McKay !

Le scientifique la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court.

R : Comment tu m'as appelé ?

DD recula. Rodney avait l'air menaçant, prêt à exploser. Une ride barrant son front montrait sa colère, colère que DD redoutait plus que tout car c'était la colère de niveau 1, celle qui concernait « l'influence » de John dans ses rapports avec lui.

DD : Pourquoi ?

R : Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand il te corrompt !

DD : Me corrompre ? Mais arrête de-

R : Oui te corrompre ! Je suis ton père ! Pas McKay !

DD : Mon père me cache quelque chose ! Le chef scientifique me cache quelque chose ! Tant que ça restera comme ça, tu ne seras plus que McKay pour moi !

R : Légalement-

DD : Il n'y a pas de légalement ! Je ne suis votre fille que sur Atlantis !

R : Va-t'en alors ! Si je ne suis plus rien pour toi, va rejoindre ton père ! C'est lui le gentil si j'ai bien compris !

Il se détourna de la jeune fille pour retourner à son travail, tentant de l'ignorer. Elle l'avait blessé. De son côté, DD était aussi énervée. Aujourd'hui elle en avait marre ! Marre de leur dispute sur n'importe quoi, marre de ce secret, marre qu'ils essaient de la protéger !

Et elle allait l'écouter, non pas parce qu'il restait tout de même son père, mais pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner, qu'elle saurait la vérité un jour ou l'autre.

Rodney jeta le premier objet qu'il passa sous sa main.

R : Bordel !

: Si vous étiez moins fier, vous ne l'auriez pas perdu.

R : Je vous ai demandé quelque chose ? Non. Alors fichez-moi la paix !

: Je savais que vous pouviez être égoïste, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous le seriez avec elle. Vous me décevez de plus en plus.

R : Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé.

: Vous ne voyez pas qu'en lui cachant vous la rendait triste ?

R : Je ne veux pas la perdre !

: Vous l'avez déjà perdu !

R : Qu'est-ce vous en savez ?

: Vous êtes la pire tête de mule que je connaisse ! Vous… vous… pourquoi ?

Rodney regarda son interlocuteur, ne comprenant pas sa question.

: Pourquoi refuser de lui dire ?

R : Nous y voilà ! Vous l'avez toujours voulu pour vous Sheppard ! Je ne lui dirais pas car je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste ! Je tiens trop à elle, je ne pourrais jamais l'a laissé à un être aussi froid !

S : J'ai toujours voulu la protéger !

R : La protéger ? Mais de quoi ?

S : De vous ! En refusant de lui dire, en refusant d'avouer et d'assumer votre erreur vous pouvez être dangereux pour elle ! Vous êtes quelqu'un qui croit pouvoir toujours réussir alors que c'est faux ! Vous êtes humain McKay ! Pas un génie ! Acceptez-le et Delphine vous aimera à nouveau. (plus bas) Et vous regagnerez ma confiance.

R : Pourquoi m'aidez vous ?

S : Pourquoi refusez-vous que quelqu'un puisse vous donner un conseil ?

R : J'ai posé la question en premier.

S : Peut-être un jour…

John se tourna pour partir, il en avait assez dit.

R : Merci.

Un petit sourire élargit la bouche du militaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou plutôt il voulait l'ignorer.

Derrière une des portes d'accès au laboratoire, DD sourit aussi. Elle ne connaissait pas ce secret mais elle en avait appris un autre.

Discrètement, elle s'en alla rejoindre un autre membre de l'expédition pour lui faire part de son plan.

Plusieurs jours plus tard

W : Je vous ai convoqué ici car j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Devant elle se tenait toutes les personnes importantes de la Citée : l'équipe phare d'Atlantis, le docteur Heightmeyer, Zelenka, le médecin en chef ainsi que DD.

W : Enfin, ce serait plutôt le docteur McKay.

Le concerné s'avança pour se placer face à eux tandis qu'Elizabeth recula en retrait.

R : Oui, je vous ai tous convoqué pour une raison : être mes témoins. Sauf Delphine, vous connaissez tous ce qui s'est passé sur Duranda…

DD : Duranda ?

Rodney prit quelques secondes pour souffler avant de lui répondre. Il espérait que John avait raison, qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle ne le rejetterait pas.

R : C'était-

DD : C'était ? Comment ça c'était ?

Derrière elle, John souriait, se retenant même d'éclater de rire. A la base, ça allait être dur pour lui mais si en plus dd commençait à lui compliquer la vie, il le plaignait.

R : Si tu veux savoir, tais-toi stp ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça !

DD : Ok ok… calme toi pa… McKay.

« S : Oooh elle commence à flancher… »

R : Donc, Duranda était une planète où les anciens avaient construit un centre de recherche militaire. Nous avons par la suite découvert que les anciens utilisaient cette base pour fabriquer une arme qui fonctionnait à partir d'une source d'énergie inépuisable. Nous avons tous été d'accord pour chercher à la faire fonctionner pour nous défendre contre les Wraiths, nous-

Ra : Non pas tous, j'étais sceptique à ce sujet, je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse maîtriser une arme que les anciens n'ont pas réussi eux même à maîtriser.

R : Et malheureusement, il avait raison.

DD : Comment ça ?

Rodney soupira, la partie la plus dure commençait. Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule, celle de Sheppard. Il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer mais son soutien à cet instant lui donna le courage nécessaire pour donner la version entière à sa fille.

R : J'ai convaincu tout le monde de me laisser tester l'arme. J'étais convaincu que je pouvais maîtriser ce que les anciens ne pouvaient pas. J'en étais sûr à 200.

DD : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

R (il sentit la main de John se resserrer, la chaleur qui en provenait lui donnait un peu plus de courage car il commençait à se faire la malle !) : Nous avions essayé une première fois mais ça n'avait pas marché. Lorsqu'on est revenu sur Atlantis, j'ai cherché tous les moyens pour réussir malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous devenus réticents à tester à nouveau. Et j'y suis arrivé… enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru. J'ai réussi à convaincre Caldwell et Elizabeth de me laisser repartir là-bas mais vu le nombre de personnes que nous avions déjà perdus, seul Sheppard m'accompagnait. Le Daedalus était en orbite au cas où… J'ai donc lancé l'arme, sûr qu'elle allait marcher. Au début, tout allait bien, puis tout c'est enchaîné. L'arme était en phase critique, elle devenait incontrôlable. Mais…

Il se tut n'ayant pas la force de continuer. DD, quant à elle, n'attendait qu'une chose : savoir ce qui s'était passé.

DD : Mais quoi ?

R (se tournant vers Sheppard) : Vous…

S : Non. (plus bas de façon à ce que seul le scientifique entende) C'est à vous de le dire, vous devez faire face à vos démons Rodney. Personne ne peut le faire pour vous.

Rodney soupira une dernière fois, il ne devait pas s'arrêter sinon il ne reprendrait jamais. C'était sa dernière chance.

R : Mais… je ne pouvais croire que je m'étais trompé, j'étais sûr qu'en laissant tourné la machine, tout allait redevenir normal. Derrière moi, Shep-John me criait qu'il fallait arrêter, abandonner. Abandonner…

John remarqua qu'il ne parlait plus à dd mais qu'il se parlait à lui-même, comme s'il chercher une réponse en lui. Il avait finalement réussi…

R : Abandonner… je ne pouvais pas, si j'abandonnais, j'admettais m'être trompé et Rodney McKay ne se trompait jamais… Et les alarmes continuaient, le danger était de plus en plus grand mais j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle pour que ça marche, j'essayais… puis John me secoua, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Tout allait exploser et nous avec si nous ne partions pas. Grâce à un Jumper et au Daedalus, nous avons pu rejoindre la Porte sans dégâts…

Il s'arrêta de parler mais n'osait pas regarder sa fille, voir sa réaction…

DD : Vous m'avez caché pendant 17 ans ça pour une simple explosion d'un bâtiment.

Ra : En fait-

S : Non ! C'est à Rodney de le dire.

Il insista bien sur son prénom tout en appuyant sa main sur son épaule. Il devait finir, il le devait.

DD : Papa ?

Sa voix le suppliait presque, il ne put que continuer à lui dire la vérité.

R : En fait dd, c'est les 7/8 éme de la galaxie entourant la planète qui ont été détruit par l'explosion de l'arme.

Cette fois-ci il leva les yeux, plantant son regard dans ceux de l'être qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'ils exprimaient, il avait toujours été nul dans ce domaine.

De son côté, dd n'en menait pas large non plus. Savoir que son père avait détruit pratiquement tout une galaxie lui faisait mal, il avait pu tuer des millions de gens ! Et pourquoi ? A cause de son égo démesuré ! Mais elle se rappela l'attitude son autre père pour le soutenir, pour lui donner le courage qui lui manquait pour lui annoncer la pire nouvelle de sa vie, celle qui l'avait relégué au simple rang d'humain. Elle comprenait pourquoi il lui avait toujours caché, il avait peur de la perdre mais…

DD : J'ai une question. (Rodney acquiesça) Pourquoi vous vous êtes éloignés ? Détestés ?

S : J'ai été déçu. Je lui faisais confiance, je l'ai soutenu pour qu'il puisse faire cette expérience parce qu'il me promettait qu'il allait y arriver. Lorsqu'il a failli risquer nos vies sur Duranda pour essayer de prendre le contrôle, pour ne pas avouer qu'il avait échoué, j'ai été déçu. J'avais perdu confiance en lui. Il s'est excusé mais ça ne pouvait pas remplacer totalement le fait qu'il avait détruit presque une galaxie et peut-être des vies. Et depuis, il n'a jamais fait ce que j'attendais pour lui pardonner.

DD : Je ne comprends pas.

S : Assumer ce qu'il avait fait.

Après un dernier regard pour sa fille et Rodney, il sortit de la salle. Elle n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'elle pensait et il ne voulait pas savoir. Au moins, il lui avait avoué.

Dans la salle de briefing, dd prenait son temps pour assimiler la nouvelle et questionner son entourage.

DD : Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit plus tôt ?

Heightmeyer : Eh bien…

S : Il avait peur que tu le rejettes. Il s'était trop attaché à toi pour te perdre.

DD : Papa, comment sais-tu tout ça ? Je croyais que tu le détestais ?

S : Je ne le détestais pas, il me décevait.

C : Et pourtant vous avez pris le temps de comprendre ses actions et savoir ce qu'il faisait…

Carson laissa sa phrase en suspens pour voir la réaction du colonel à son sous-entendu.

S : Il fait parti de mon équipe, je devais bien savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

DD : Et maintenant ?

S : Quoi maintenant ?

DD : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

S : Il attend de savoir si tu lui pardonnes ou pas.

DD : Je voulais dire, pour vous deux ?

S : Quoi ?

DD : Allez vous…

S : Non ! On va essayer d'être ami, seulement.

Sheppard regarda la jeune fille qui avait les gros yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit… Oh mon Dieu ! Il… il… n'avait tout de même pas sous entendu **ça**.

DD : Tu pensais que je parlais de quoi là ?

S : De rien pourquoi ?

DD : Rien, rien…

Elle regarda discrètement Carson qui lui sourit. Il était d'accord avec elle.

S : Bon ben puisque la réunion est finie, je vais pouvoir vaquer à mes occupations.

DD : Tu diras à papa que je voudrais lui parler ce soir.

S : D'accord.(quelques secondes plus tard) Mais je vais pas le voir !

Sa fille lui fit un énorme sourire, qu'il interpréta comme une supplication alors qu'en fait, derrière ce sourire se cachait des idées biens précises.

Bureau de Carson Beckett 

DD : Carson, tu es avec moi ?

C : Je sais pas, qui te dit que ce que tu avances est vrai ?

DD : Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant ! Et pis, tu les as vu autant que moi à la réunion tout à l'heure !

C : C'est vrai mais… imagines qu'on se trompe lourdement ?

DD : Alors ils riront et continueront leur amitié ! Allez parrain !

C : Ok ok ok.

DD : Alors… en avant pour la première phase du plan !

C : Et c'est quoi ?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

DD : Mais on aura besoin de tout le monde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

W : Je vous ai réunis pour une mission.

S : Laquelle ?

W : Une équipe a découvert un site des anciens. Je vous envoi donc vous et le docteur McKay sur cette planète. Rodney, ramenez-nous le plus d'informations possibles.

R : Bien entendu.

S : Teyla et Ronon ne viennent pas avec nous ?

W : Ils sont sur le continent, ce n'est qu'une simple mission scientifique.

S : Alors, allons faire mumuse avec les anciens !

Rodney soupira de désespoir mais il esquissa aussi un mince sourire. Depuis leur dernière réunion, il y a de cela un peu plus d'un mois, beaucoup de choses avaient évolués sur Atlantis.

_Flash back :_

DD : Papa ?

R : Alors, je ne suis plus McKay ?

Elle ne voyait l'expression de son visage, elle ne savait pas si c'était un reproche ou pas.

DD : Tu pourrais me regarder quand je parle non ?

R : Pourquoi ?

DD : C'est être poli.

R (se tournant vers elle tout en essayant de cacher son sourire) : Donc ?

DD : Tu es impossible !

R : Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux repartir de là où tu viens.

DD : Merci.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, prête à s'en aller. Une main lui attrapa le poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner.

R : Merci ?

DD : De m'avoir avoué un de tes secrets.

R : Tu connais tous mes secrets.

DD : Je le sais bien. Même ceux que tu ne connais pas. Bye papa !

Elle s'en alla avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir et lui demander plus d'informations. Semer le trouble dans leur esprit était vital pour qu'il se pose des questions, les bonnes questions.

_Fin du flash back_

_Flash back_

Ra : Je crois qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui miss.

DD : Pas trop tôt ! (avant que Radek ne puisse ENCORE la réprimander, elle ajouta) Tu manges avec moi ?

Il n'était pas Rodney mais côté nourriture Radek n'était pas en reste, ils allèrent donc manger sans la réprimander. Ce jour-là, elle lui parla de son plan. A son grand étonnement, il n'opposa pas de résistance, contrairement à Carson, il lui avoua même qu'il s'étonnait encore que rien ne se soit encore passé.

_Fin du flash back_

Oui, dd était bien décidé à mettre en place son plan. Mais, chacun de ses plans échouaient aussi lamentablement les uns que les autres.

_Flash back_

Elle voyait arriver ses deux pères, tenant une lettre à la main et pas n'importe laquelle… celle qu'elle avait elle-même rédigé.

S : Tu peux nous expliquer ce que c'est ?

Il ne l'avait pas cru…

_Fin du flash back_

Elle avait enfermé Rodney pour que John s'inquiète et s'avoue son amour. Mais Rodney avait réussi à se libérer avant.

Elle avait annoncé à chacun que l'autre était amoureux d'une femme. Ils n'avaient rien dit, ni montrés la moindre jalousie. Lorsqu'ils surent que c'était faux, ils se moquèrent de leur fille.

Elle les avait enfermés tous les deux dans une pièce du Daedalus. Ils y étaient restés sagement (elle avait vérifié sur les caméras) attendant qu'elle se décide. Deux jours ils avaient tenus ! Elle avait eu pitié d'eux, enfin elle voulait pas que Carson l'engueule de les avoir privé de nourriture.

Elle avait joué à action ou vérité avec eux pour leur extirper leurs aveux… mais vous croyez qu'ils aient choisis vérité ? Non bien sur que non, toujours action. Ce fut elle qui avoua ses secrets. Elle leur demanda de s'embrasser, ils le firent mais rien de plus. Pas de suite.

Elle annonça à John que Rodney avait une relation avec Radek (le scientifique lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle recommence ), il lui demanda si elle allait bien, si ça ne la bouleversait pas.

Elle annonça à Rodney que John couchait avec Caldwell, elle eut droit à 1 semaine de psychanalyse avec Heightmeyer.

Elle avait tout essayé mais rien n'y faisait, ils résistaient. Elle allait capituler lorsqu'elle eu cette idée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'appliquer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une demi heure plus tard, John et Rodney passait la Porte des Etoiles.

Sur la planète

_S : Major Lorne, ici Sheppard, où êtes-vous ?_

_MJ : Dans une grotte à 1 km de la porte._

_S : On arrive. __(se tournant vers Rodney) Allez McKay, on va marcher un peu!_

R : Marcher…

S : Faites pas l'enfant !

R : Faire l'enfant ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Et une nouvelle « dispute » éclata entre eux.

Dans des bruissons proches de la porte, quatre personnes s'assirent, toujours cachés par la végétation.

X : Major, on va attendre combien de temps ?

L : Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous contacte arrivé à la grotte. Pour être sûr qu'il trouve ce qu'on a installé. Et qu'il nous empêche pas de repartir sur Atlantis.

X : Major une question.

L : Quoi Zelenka ?

Ra : Vous êtes avec nous… que faites-vous du « don't ask, don't tell » ?

L : Je pense que Sheppard a prouvé sa valeur, quelque soit son attirance sexuel. Le seul qui pouvait nous faire de l'ombre, c'était Caldwell mais avec son départ à la retraite et avec Davis en tant que commandant du Daedalus, je pense qu'ils n'auront aucun problème. Regardez, au SGC, ils ont abolis cette « loi » pour Daniel Jackson et Jack O'Neill, pourquoi pas sur Atlantis ?

Ra : J'espère que vous avez raison…

Ils l'espéraient tous. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé à un couple tel que celui que formerait bientôt John et Rodney mais lorsque DD leur soumit l'idée, ils durent tous, à l'exception de quelques réfractaires tels que Cavanaugh, s'avouer que… ben qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il y avait toujours eu un lien qui les unissait, pour tous c'était de l'amitié, mais au fil du temps, ils venaient de se rendre compte que c'était pas simplement que ça. Il y avait beaucoup plus. Et ils espéraient que ce soit resté après 17 ans…

_S : Lorne ! Vous êtes où bon sang ! Nous sommes à la grotte mais personne !_

_L : Entrez monsieur ! La grotte est profonde, nous sommes au fond._

L (à ses hommes et Radek) : Plus que quelques secondes avant-

_S : Lorne ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

_L (souriant) : Vous avez une lettre vous expliquant tout. N'essayez pas de revenir sur Atlantis avant après-demain, Weir ne vous laissera pas passer. Lorne terminé._

L : On y va, avant qu'ils ne rappliquent. Radek composez les coordonnées, on surveille nos arrières.

Le scientifique opina et se mit rapidement au travail, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Rodney tant que les deux jours ne soient pas passés.

Du côté des deux piégés

R : Ca veut dire quoi ?

Sheppard ne lui répondit pas, il se dirigea vers la… table et prit la feuille qui s'y trouvait.

_Salut papa et papa !_

_Vous devez être furieux, je le sais très bien. Lorne doit être en ce moment même de repasser la Porte des Etoiles. Papa John ne lui en veut pas, il l'a fait pour moi. Papa Rodney, n'en veut pas non plus à Radek, c'est comme pour Lorne, il l'a fait pour moi._

- R : Oh ces deux-là, ils vont entendre parler du Canada !

_Papa Rodney, on a déjà entendu parler du Canada, des centaines de fois !_

S : Vous vous faites trop entendre on dirait Rodney…

_Papa John, toi, arrête de le taquiner ! Vous êtes calmés ? C'est bon ? _

_Comme vous l'a surement dit Logan_

R : Logan ?

S : Lorne.

R : Elle l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ?

S : Rodneyyyyyyyyy…

R : Mais il a 20 ans de plus !

Le militaire leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que Rodney pouvait être aveugle ! Sans prêter plus attention aux paroles du scientifique qui dénigraient les relations quand il y avait plus de 20 ans de différences entre les deux partenaires, il se re-concentra dans sa lecture. Rodney fit de même quelques temps après, il ne voulait rien perdre de ce qu'il y avait écrit.

_Comme vous l'a surement dit Logan, Elizabeth n'ouvrira pas l'iris d'ici deux jours. Composez les coordonnées d'Atlantis, dialoguez autant que vous voulez avec elle, l'iris restera close jusqu'à dans 48 heures._

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi ?_

_Je vais vous expliquer. Vous êtes tous les deux des têtes de mules ! J'ai eu beau trouver tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour vous faire avouer mais jamais ça n'a réussi._

_Je sais que vous vous aimez, ce n'est pas de l'amitié, ça j'en suis sûre, c'est plus que ça. Mais… allez savoir pourquoi, vous ne dites rien. _

_Vous vous êtes connus, vous avez été énervé par l'autre, puis vous êtes devenus amis, vous avez appris à vous connaître, à devenir meilleurs amis. Vous m'avez élevé comme si j'avais deux parents, comme Mala a été élevé par Ronon et Teyla, comme une famille malgré que vous vous « détestiez » mutuellement. On sait tous pourquoi à présent._

_Papa John, j'ai vu comment tu as supporté papa Rodney lors de ses aveux, et je t'ai vu papa Rodney réussir à me parler grâce à cette main posait sur ton épaule. Et seulement cette main. _

_Posez-vous cette question : Pourquoi ?_

_Prenez votre temps, j'espère que je ne me trompe pas mais ne soyez pas aveugle et soyez sincère, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. La sincérité vaut tout les maux de la Terre même si elle demande qu'on s'ouvre et qu'on accepte qu'on puisse avoir mal._

_Je vous aime papa._

_Delphine._

Le silence qu'il y avait jusqu'alors était cérémonieux, comme si la lecture était un rite sacré. Mais il fut remplacé par un silence lourd, démontrant la gêne des deux hommes. Ils ne détachaient pas leur regard de cette feuille, toute simple mais qui contenait bien plus.

_P.S : Une table a été installé pour ce soir, vous pourrez manger ce qu'il y a de préparer dans le coffre à côté. Un dîner aux chandelles (il n'y a pas d'électricité dans la grotte…). Pour dormir, un matelas vous a été amené. Pour la suite, débrouillez vous. A dans deux jours._

R : Elle a bien dit UN matelas ?

Pour confirmer ses propos, Sheppard se retourna à sa recherche et tomba dessus.

S : On a un problème.

R (qui le rejoignait) Lequel ?

Lorsque le scientifique vit le matelas, sa bouche imitait joyeusement un poisson dans l'eau, s'ouvrant, se fermant sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Rapidement, il n'était pas un génie pour rien, il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

R : Matelas UNE place ?

S : J'en ai bien peur. (se tournant vers son coéquipier) Prenez-le, je dormirais à même le sol, enfin je pense que je trouverais bien des feuilles pour me faire un petit matelas…

Il se tourna pour inspecter les alentours. Enfin des feuilles, c'était facile à dire car aucun arbre ne donnait d'assez grosse feuille pour réaliser son entreprise.

De son côté, McKay était gêné ce qui était normal vu la situation. On le séquestrait sur une planète où il… devait réfléchir sur ses… sentiments ? et celui avec qui il était séquestré lui offrait généreusement le seul et unique matelas de la planète. Il se demandait tout de même pourquoi le militaire avait facilement délaissé cet objet, qui pour Rodney, aurait été la convoitise principale. Il aurait même été jusqu'à le partager avec Sheppard, tous les deux, sur ce minuscule matelas…

Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

John, lui, tentait de trouver quelque chose dans la forêt avoisinante, mais rien, quedal, nada. Il n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait améliorer le confort de ses deux prochaines nuits. Mais pourquoi avait-il laissé le matelas à Rodney ? Quel mouche l'avait piqué ? Il n'aurait certes jamais laissé le scientifique dormir par terre, ils auraient partagés le matelas, le minuscule matelas…

R : Sheppard, il commence à faire nuit. Vous devriez rentrer manger… euh… la table est prête…

S (souriant de la gêne apparente de Rodney) : J'arrive

Après un dernier regard pour la forêt, il se décida de rentrer. La faim se faisait ressentir depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Dans la grotte

S : Alors McKay, que nous avez-vous préparé de bon ce soir ?

R : Oh seulement un petit diner aux chandelles avec en entrée une salade de magrets, en plat principal un canard à l'orange et des pommes de terre et en dessert un petit gâteau au chocolat. Un vrai repas de couple.

S (les cils papillonnant) : Oh mon chéri, c'est magnifique.

Leurs yeux pétillaient, la gêne était parti, ils avaient réussis à détendre l'atmosphère rien que par cette petite improvisation.

S : On mange ?

R : Vous cassez tout Sheppard !

S (pour seule explication) : J'ai faim.

R : Ca tombe bien, parce que moi aussi.

Leur soirée se passa sans encombre, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, relatant leurs souvenirs d'Atlantis, ceux encore plus loin de leur vie sur Terre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de réelles conversations comme celle là auparavant, chacun en avait eu avec leurs amis mais pas tout les deux, rien qu'eux d'eux, ils mirent ça sur le compte de la distance qu'ils avaient mis depuis l'arrivée de dd. Les bouteilles de vins descendaient rapidement, ils en arrivèrent à la dernière des dix bouteilles que Lorne avait eu le soin d'apporter.

S : Finalement, dd a eu une excellente idée de nous faire venir.

R : Vous avez peut-être raison.

S : Rodney, j'ai toujours raison.

R : Ca c'est ma réplique !

S (souriant) : Elle est mienne aussi.(plus bas) Merci pour cette soirée.

R : Je n'y suis pour rien.

S : Si. Vous auriez pu la rendre infect en reprenant votre costume de Rodney McKay le célèbre râleur, enquiquineur d'Atlantis. Mais non, vous êtes resté vous-même, j'ai pu vous connaître davantage et… je vous aime encore plus.

Rodney regardait étonné le militaire. Aimer ? Comme un ami surement… non ? John voyant le trouble de son ami se dépêcha de dissiper le malentendu.

S : Je vous aime encore plus comme mon ami, mon meilleur ami, même si je ne vous l'ai pas montré ces 17 dernières années.

R : Merci pour tout. (il étouffa un bâillement) Je crois que la soirée va s'arrêter là, le corps a des besoins à assouvir. (devant le sourcil levé de John, il préféra rajouter) Dormir par exemple.

S (souriant) : Dormir…

R : Vous allez arrêter oui avec vos sous-entendus !

S : Des sous-entendus ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui les fais !

R : Quand est-ce que vous grandirez ?

S (souriant encore plus ) : Quand vous voulez Rodneychou. Je suis prêt.

R : Oh pour l'amour du ciel Sheppard ! Reprenez-vous !

Il essaya de se lever mais les effets de l'alcool commencèrent à se propager en lui et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : il tomba sur John. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte pour le garder contre lui.

S : Je savais bien que vous vouliez de moi ! Oh venez par là McChou ! Venez m'embrasser !

Loin de tenter de se défaire de son emprise, Rodney s'installa mieux sur les genoux de l'autre homme tout en approchant ses lèvres de celles qu'il avait en face de lui. Instinctivement, leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors que l'issue de la situation était inévitable. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils hésitaient, regardaient l'autre pour savoir comment réagir. Tout se passa par le regard, un échange silencieux se fit, leur permettant de se saisir des lèvres délicieuses du partenaire.

Au début ce fut un baiser innocent, découverte du goût de l'autre, des sensations qu'ils leurs procuraient. Leu deuxième fut plus passionné, leurs mains se joignant à l'ivresse. Celles de John vagabondaient sur le torse et la nuque du scientifique alors que celui-ci était plus… entreprenant. Une massait le postérieur du militaire alors que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux désordonné. Sous ses caresses John gémit. Leur corps demandait sans cesse de se rapprocher, d'être en contact, comme si leur vie en dépendait. A présent, plus rien ne comptait pour eux que la découverte de l'autre, des sensations que ses caresses provoquaient en eux. La main que John avait sur le torse du scientifique descendit lentement, toujours caressant, elle arriva bas, en dessous de la ceinture. Rodney eut un hoquet, cette caresse était si… Une autre suivit, la main, cette fois-ci remontait sous le tee-shirt, touchant le doux duvet de son ventre. Elle remonta encore, intensifiant ses caresses, provoquant une multitude de frissons sur ce corps si merveilleux. Sa main remonta encore sur les pectoraux, puis s'attarda sur les mamelons qu'il commença à masser. Son massage commençait à ralentir, Rodney grogna mais un gémissement de John valait bien ce petit désagrément. La main, qui précédemment reposait sur le postérieur si sexy du militaire, avait préféré une autre partie de son anatomie, qu'elle commença à caresse à travers le pantalon. Des caresses à la fois douce et pesantes. Sous ses doigts, il sentait l'érection de John qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure. Ca ne suffisait pas, ce n'était pas assez, Rodney émit un grognement que John n'attendait même plus. Il ressentait cette main sur lui, cette main qui le caressait, cette main qui lui procurait tant de plaisir… Lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le poussait, il revient un peu dans le monde réel, interrogeant du regard son amant. Il ne reçut aucun réponse hormis d'être projeté sur le matelas, Rodney au-dessus, reprenant ses baisers enflammés alors que ses mains se dirigeaient vers la ceinture du militaire. Rodney stoppa ses baisers, descendant jusqu'à son ventre, John sentit son sexe se durcir lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du scientifique sur son ventre. Ce dernier sourit, il l'avait aussi senti. D'un geste expert, il retira le pantalon devenu trop gênant. Le boxer noir ne cachait vraiment plus l'état de John, il devait vraiment se sentir à l'étroit dedans. D'un geste aussi expert que le premier, le boxer rejoint le pantalon quelque part dans la grotte, mais ils s'en fichaient autant l'un que l'autre. Rodney resta en admiration devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. John avait les yeux fermés, le souffle court, attendant la suite. Quelque soit son état, cet homme était décidément toujours sexy. Son tee-shirt était remonté, laissant dévoiler un torse parfait, il pouvait voir les abdos finement dessinés. Beaucoup avait raison d'envier cet homme, il avait été de toute part gâté par la nature. Son regard s'attarda sur son sexe, qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on le prenne. Dans un souffle, John supplia Rodney, il souffrait de cette attente, son membre se tendait de plus en plus… Une main l'encercla et commença de doux va et vient. John ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être possible, c'était si doux et si violent à la fois. Tout son être se tendait vers cette caresse, il en demandait plus, toujours plus. La caresse s'intensifia, la plaisir montait emportant John vers un monde lointain. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Plus de caresse, seulement un vide profond. Il grogna de frustration mais fut rapidement coupé lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide entourant son sexe exerçant à nouveau un doux va-et-vient. Tout revint, la chaleur, le plaisir. Il sentait ce plaisir montait, il se sentait partir, il allait jouir s'il continuait. Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à l'arrêter avant que l'inévitable arrive. Son amant ne comprenait pas, il… D'une caresse de la joue, il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait que ça dure. Un sourire et des yeux soulagés lui répondirent. Mais le besoin refit rapidement surface. Il se sentait toujours frustré, il… d'un coup de hanche, il retourna la situation. Rodney, surpris, était sous lui, une bosse déformant son pantalon. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de John. Lentement, il fit profiter son amant de la même torture qu'il avait subi. La tension entre eux était à son paroxysme, leurs deux intimités se touchant alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme si la fin du monde arrivait. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils ne pouvaient plus tenir. A nouveau leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, ce fut une décision prise à deux. John embrassa Rodney avant de se mettre à plat ventre attendant que Rodney le pénètre. Au début ce fut douloureux, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, larmes qui furent sécher par Rodney, il essayait d'y aller doucement mais le désir n'attendait pas lui. Lorsque le militaire fut habitué au scientifique, celui-ci le pénétra encore puis ressortit, entamant un ballet qui leur procurait plus de plaisirs qu'ils n'en avaient jamais ressentis. Jamais avec une femme, John n'avait pu ressentir cela, un plaisir inhumain le submergeait, le même qui prit possession de Rodney, qui instinctivement prit le sexe de John entre ses mains pour qu'il ressente ce même plaisir. La vague de plaisir les faucha tous les deux au même moment. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. John se retourna, accueillant contre lui Rodney, les enfermant dans une bulle d'amour qu'ils s'étaient crées durant ce moment.

Fatigués mais aussi effet de l'alcool, ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans un mot sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

John fut rapidement réveillé par le soleil qui se levait. Alors qu'il sortait doucement de sa léthargie, il sentit un poids lourd sur lui. Par réflexe, il ouvrit les yeux afin de découvrir l'intrus sur son corps… une touffe de cheveux, un nez, une bouche… Rodney ! Ce dernier sursauta, désorienté. John venait de crier son nom. Les deux hommes réalisèrent leur état : enlacés et complètement nu. Le rouge leur monta aux joues rapidement ainsi que l'instinct de se séparer. Alors qu'ils se levèrent tous les deux, une migraine se déclara.

S : L'alcool.

R : Je vais demander à Carson de nous envoyer des aspirines.

John acquiesça. Bon moyen de reprendre calmement ses esprits et de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Il savait que lorsque Rodney aurait les aspirines, il reviendrait ici, il n'avait nulle part où allait. Aussi, il se rhabilla rapidement, et partit en forêt.

Porte des Etoiles

Rodney composait les coordonnées en essayant de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Ils avaient mangés et parlaient gaiement. Beaucoup bu aussi. Puis il avait voulu aller se coucher mais il s'était royalement vautré sur Sheppard. Oh non… ils s'étaient embrassés et… oh mon dieu ! Il n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Il avait toujours réussi à …

W : Ici Atlantis. Répondez.

R : Ici Rodney McKay, j'aimerais pouvoir parler à Carson, s'il vous plait Elizabeth.

W : Je le fais venir. Quelque chose de grave ?

R (« oui ») : Non. Juste une soirée avec un peu trop d'alcool.

W : Je vois.

R (« non tu ne vois rien… ») : Il nous faudrait des aspirines.

C : Je vous envoi ça Rodney.

R : Merci beaucoup.

W : Ca se passe bien ? Vous avez tout le confort qu'il vous faut ?

R (« Mmmm, c'est vrai qu'il était confortable, sa peau douce, sa main sur mon dos… non non stooop ») Oui, nous nous sommes arrangés avec le colonel Sheppard. Merci de vous inquiétez pour nous, si vous êtes si inquiet, laissez nous rentrer.

W : Hors de question.

R : McKay terminé.

Le vortex se ferma mais Rodney ne bougeait pas. Il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation, c'était nouveau pour lui, jamais… jamais il n'avait fait l'amour avec un homme mais il devait bien avouer que jamais non plus il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir avec une femme. C'était… indescriptible ! Tant de sensations à la fois, tant de… Il se frappa intérieurement, voilà que maintenant il se mettait à réagir.

« - R : Penser à Carson nu, penser à Carson nu. »

La tension en lui redescendit rapidement. Cela voudrait qu'il n'était pas homosexuel ? Que ce n'était du qu'à l'alcool…

« - R : Penser à John nu, pensez à John nu, pens-… oh noooooon, Carson nu, Carson nu. »

Là, il était désorienté. Pourquoi avec l'un oui mais l'autre… un accès de chaleur prit possession de lui. Des flashs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire, réveillant cette partie de son anatomie qu'il voulait à tout prix calmer.

Il resta toute l'après-midi là, devant la Porte, tentant vainement de résoudre son problème.

Quelque part dans la jungle, le même combat intérieur se déroulait en John. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avait pu arriver, pourquoi son corps réagissait encore au souvenir des caresses.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, que les deux hommes décidèrent de rentrer dans la grotte. Ils y arrivèrent au même moment, ils se figèrent tous les deux, attendant une réaction de l'autre. Ce fut Rodney le premier à réagir. Il lança des comprimés à son… compagnon ? Coéquipier ? Il ne savait plus comment l'appeler non plus. Il soupira… qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris de se mettre dans une situation pareille ?

1h plus tard

John se porta rapidement volontaire pour faire à manger. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, assis à ne rien faire, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Mais personne ne prit la parole, ce fut la même chose durant le repas. Pour tous les deux, ce fut le repas le plus silencieux et le plus gênant qu'ils aient vécus dans leur vie. Ne pouvant pas aborder le sujet, ils se retrouvaient, 1h plus tard, allongés tentant vainement de dormir. Comme il avait dit la veille, John laissa le matelas au scientifique, mais comme il l'avait prédit, le sol était si inconfortable qu'il ne trouvait pas une position (« vire ces images de là John !!! ») pour s'endormir.

Rodney n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir, trop de pensées et le militaire faisait un boucan d'enfer à remuer comme ça ! Il soupira et prit son courage à deux mains.

R : John…

Il le sentit sursauter plus qu'il ne le vit.

R : Je sais que le matelas est petit mais… ce sera plus confortable que le sol…

Le silence lui répondit. Ok, ça n'allait pas être gagné.

R : Il faut que nous parlions aussi.

S : Il n'y a rien à dire !

R : Nous avons fait l'amour il me semble !

S : Une erreur !

R : Il me semble que vous ne disiez pas ça hier soir… « je vous aime encore plus ».

S : Il me semble (il accentua bien sur ces mots) que je vous ai ensuite dit en tant qu'ami je vous aimais.

R : Mais vous m'avez fait l'amour.

S : Non. VOUS m'avez fait l'amour.

R : Je vous ai fait l'amour mais vous ne m'avez pas dit non !

S : J'étais saoul !

R : Et moi peut-être pas ? J'ai bu autant que vous il me semble !

S : …

R (soupirant) : Ecoutez. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais… (prenant une grande inspiration) Vous êtes le seul homme qui me fasse ça…

S : Fasse quoi ?

R : De l'effet.

Personne ne répondit, il ne voulait rien dire, c'était son problème, il s'était ouvert et il s'était fait rejeté. Rodney jura que sa fille allait entendre parler de lui qu'elle regretterait même d'être née. Un bruit attira son attention, puis une ombre qui se rapprochait.

S : Vous me faites une place ?

Sous le manque de réaction du scientifique, Sheppard souffla.

S : La sincérité vaut tous les maux de la Terre même si elle demande qu'on s'ouvre et qu'on accepte qu'on puisse avoir mal.

Cela suffit à Rodney pour se serrer et accueillir dans ses bras l'autre homme.

Deux jours plus tard

X : Colonel Sheppard ? Ici Lorne.

S : Que me vaut cet honneur ?

L : Nous nous inquiétons. Vous n'êtes pas rentrés hier.

S : Et en bon comploteur, vous ne vous êtes pas doutés qu'on ne voulait pas rentrer ?

DD : Je vous l'avais dit ! Allez on rentre ! Papa faites pas trop de bêtises tout de même !

R : Delphine McKay Sheppard !

DD : Rentrez vite, vous manquez à Atlantis !

R : Je t'avais dit qu'ils viendraient nous chercher.

S : Rodney, optimisme tu connais ça ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une paire de lèvres se posant sur les siennes et de mains parcourant son corps.

Trois jours plus tard

X : Activation de la porte non programmée. Docteur Weir vous êtes demandé-

W : Je suis là. Recevons-nous quelque chose Radek ?

Ra : Oui, le code d'identification de SGA-1.

W : Enfin ! Ouvrez l'iris.

Après que l'iris ait été désactivé et qu'ils aient appelés Carson, Lorne et dd, ils descendirent dans la salle d'embarquement. A ce moment-là Rodney et John passèrent la porte, ramenant matelas, table et autres ustensiles qu'ils avaient utilisés lors de leur petit séjour. Alors qu'il passait tout, dd, Lorne et Carson arrivèrent. Lorsque le vortex se referma, la jeune fille sauta dans les bras de ses pères.

DD : Aloooooooors ?

John souriait, il s'était attendu à cette réaction. Ce « alors » sous entendait beaucoup de choses… surtout… est-ce que leur relation avait évolué ? Il ne regarda même pas si Rodney allait répondre, il ignora la question de sa fille et alla dire bonjour au reste de l'équipe. Son amant fit de même.

DD : Vous savez que c'est mal poli de ne pas répondre aux questions ?

J (se retournant vers elle ) : Tu sais que c'est mal poli de ne pas dire bonjour aux gens ?

DD : Bonjour papa, vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Aloooooooooors ?

J ( ne répondant toujours pas) : Elizabeth, on vous dépose ça où ?

Il pointa du doigt tout le matériel qu'ils avaient rapportés.

W : Vous le saurez lorsque vous aurez répondu à votre fille colonel.

R : Vous vous êtes donné le mot ?

DD : Vous croyez pas qu'on avait planifié tout ça pour ne pas savoir le résultat ??

C : Donc… nous voulons une réponse… oh au fait, vous passerez me voir à l'infirmerie, je dois vérifier votre santé.

Le médecin chef de la Citée leur adressa un sourire qui leur glaça le sang. Le sourire qui voulait dire « fais ce que je te dis où ton prochain passage à l'infirmerie fera passé l'enfer pour le paradis ».

J : Eh bien…

R : Nous avons longuement débattu…

Flash back 

John était confortablement installé contre Rodney. C'est sur que par rapport au sol, le torse du scientifique était le plus moelleux des coussins des deux galaxies.

Un silence s'était installé autour d'eux, ce n'était pas un silence lourd ou pesant, juste celui de paix, leur permettant de profiter des sensations qu'ils ressentaient.

Rodney ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position, peut-être des heures ou seulement quelques minutes mais il se sentait bien, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait plus seulement comme un génie qui avait réussi, mais comme un homme comblé. Enfin, il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose pour qu'il soit totalement comblé.

R : John ?

S : Mmm.

R : Tout à l'heure… tu parlais de… tu sais…

S : Je parlais de… ?

R : A propos de la sincérité.

S : Oh ça…

R : Oui ça… (il attendit quelques secondes mais John ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre la parole) Je dois te supplier ou tu vas te décider ?

S : Me supplier serait pas mal !

R : Le jour où je te supplierais, Cavanaugh sera promu chef scientifique de la Citée.

S (pensif) : Ca peut s'arranger…

Sheppard tomba à terre, Rodney venait de se lever, le visage apeuré mais aussi furieux.

R : Tu… tu ne ferais pas ça ?

John éclata de rire. L'expression du scientifique était risible. Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère mais ses yeux reflétaient bien sa peur, sa peur de perdre son statut, la peur de perdre la Citée, la peur de ce que pourrait entraîner l'incapacité de ce scientifique.

R : Tu vas arrêter de rire oui ?

Exaspéré, il se détourna du militaire. Celui-ci perdit son sourire. Et voilà qu'il se vexait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tomber amoureux de cet homme ? Un gars qui se faisait passer pour un sacré râleur égocentrique et supérieur aux autres. Il ét- attendez « _amoureux » _? Depuis quand ? Mais… il ne pouvait pas être amoureux !

Son regard se posa sur le dos de Rodney le détaillant du regard. Il devait avouer que la courbe de son corps était agréable à regarder et ses fesses…

« - S : Je suis amoureux… oh merde je suis amoureux… »

Rodney sentait son regard, il se demandait ce qui se passait derrière lui, ce que John faisait. Il eut rapidement sa réponse, un souffle chaud se fit sentir contre sa nuque, une main se posa sur sa hanche.

R : Que-

S : Je crois… je crois…

R (tremblant) : Tu cr-rois… ?

S : Tomberamoureuxdetoi.

R (se tendant) : Pa-ardon ?

S : Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Un frisson parcourut Rodney. John le sentit et se rapprocha de lui, se collant contre son dos.

S : Rodney ?

R : …

S (d'une voix suppliante) : Dis quelques choses, je t'en prie.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint ce fut la main du scientifique qui enlaça ses doigts dans les siens. Un sourire illumina son visage, sa réponse le satisfaisait amplement… pour le moment.

Cette nuit-là, ils se découvrirent, ils parlèrent toute la nuit de choses et d'autres tout en laissant leurs mains parcourraient le corps de l'autre. Mais ils ne firent pas l'amour, ils voulaient approfondir leur relation.

Fin du flash back 

DD : Et ?

R : On a bien réfléchi, analysé la situation, pesé le pour et le contre.

J (sérieux): C'est vrai, ça a été une décision prise après mur réflexion.

Les autres les regardaient, autant de réflexion pour… pour savoir s'ils s'aimaient ? et de quels décisions ils parlaient ? Ce fut dd qui exprima la pensée de tous.

De l'autre côté, les deux hommes se regardèrent comme si les réponses à ces questions étaient évidentes.

S : Savoir si on vous en tiendrez rigueur ou non. Si dd n'allait pas regretter d'être né, Radek d'être sous les ordres de Rodney et Lorne sous les miens.

L : Et… c'est tout ?

Flash back 

S : Rodney !

Le militaire interrompit son amant avant qu'il ne passe la porte. Il le rattrapa rapidement.

S : Que dirais-tu de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ?

R : C'est-à-dire ?

S : Nous connaissons notre fille, nous savons très bien qu'elle va nous demander si on est ensemble ou non…

R : Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir John.

S : Je croyais que tu étais un génie !

R : Si tu expliquais mieux aussi !

S : Faisons leur miroiter leur réponse.

R : Tourner autour du pot…

S : Tout à fait.

R : J'adore quand tu es machiavélique !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de passer la Porte.

Fin du flash back 

R : Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

DD : Mais… et vous deux ?

S (prenant le scientifique par les épaules, un grand sourire au visage, les yeux qu'il avait en face de lui commencèrent à briller) : Meilleurs amis !

La lueur qu'il avait vue précédemment dans leurs yeux disparut subitement. Ils avaient tous l'air… déçu.

S : Bon c'est pas tout, mais il faut que nous rangions tout ce bazar !

Les deux hommes laissèrent derrière eux cinq personnes complètement démoralisés. Surtout une qui se cognait la tête contre le torse du malheureux Lorne.

R : Petite minute, dd, toi tu viens par là. (plus bas) Vais pas la laisser flirter avec celui-là non plus.

L (à Radek, Carson et Elizabeth) : Mais de quoi il parle ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules, ils comprenaient plus rien.

Le soir même, aux alentours de 3h du matin

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, il était trop tard pour que quelqu'un se promène par hasard et les gardes faisaient leur ronde de l'autre côté de la Citée. Une ombre, puis une autre traversaient silencieusement couloirs après couloirs pour arriver devant LA porte. La première ombre, grâce à son gène très développé, ouvrit facilement la porte.

X : Je le savais ! Je le savais !

Elle prit dans ses bras l'autre ombre et entama une sorte de danse de la victoire.

X2 : Delphine McKay Sheppard ! Je te jure que tu ne sors pas de cette chambre rapidement, même ton gène ne pourra pas te cacher sur cette Citée pour éviter les foudres d'un génie !

X3 : Prépare-toi à vivre un enfer jeune fille ! Et vous Lorne, espérez de ne pas me croiser dans un couloir vide, vous risquez de le regretter amèrement d'avoir suivi ma fille !

Logan Lorne se décomposa en un instant… il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils allaient les trouver dans… l'instant critique ! Soudain, il se fit embarquer loin de cette chambre, loin des injures qu'il recevait, se faisant maudire jusqu'à plus de 10 générations.

Elle le fit s'arrêter devant ses propres quartiers, essoufflé mais plus heureuse que jamais. Ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient l'air heureux (enfin la position dans laquelle elle les avait surpris y était pour quelque chose) et elle était plus heureuse que jamais. Pour lui, il était content aussi pour les deux hommes, ils allaient l'air bien ensemble, mieux que depuis ces 17 dernières années, mais il était surtout content pour la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui, elle avait l'air si heureuse de cette relation qui signifiait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie : de vrais parents, plus de disputes, plus de partages. Il savait ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant ces années, il avait été son confident à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin.

Ils étaient tous les deux heureux. Ses yeux à elle pétillaient de joie, joie qui la poussa à le prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs sourires s'estompèrent, faisant place au sérieux. Il n'osait rien faire, il était tétanisait. Elle le remarqua et ce fut elle qui combla l'espace manquant. Leur baiser fut tendre promettant mille et une choses. Lorne ne pensa même pas aux conséquences de ses actes, l'enfer qu'il allait subir de la part des pères de Delphine lui passait au-dessus pour le moment. Ce qui comptait le plus pour le moment, c'était les lèvres de la jeune fille, et ses mains sur son torse.

Cette nuit-là, Atlantis fit la connaissance de deux nouveaux couples, deux couples qui défiaient toute logique mais deux couples qui pouvaient endurer toutes les peines du monde qu'elles n'en sortiraient que plus forte.

The end

Quelques jours plus tard, tout Atlantis était au courant qu'ils avaient enfin réussis à caser ces deux malheureux. Chacun les félicitait, ils étaient peu à dénigrer leur relation, beaucoup pensait que sur Atlantis, on devait prendre l'amour là où il existait.

Une fête fut organisée par dd et Lorne en leur honneur. Après tous leurs efforts, ils devaient bien avoir une récompense.

Au cours de la soirée, Carson réclama le silence. Il se leva de la table où il mangeait, le visage écarlate.

C : Je sais que ce n'est pas votre mariage mais je tiens tout de même à vous féliciter à nouveau. Vous nous en aurez fait baver tous les deux !

Toute l'assemblée rigola.

C : Je n'ai pas demandé la parole pour vous dire ça. En fait, cela fait un moment que j'essaye de faire quelque chose, environ 17 ans, mais je dirais pas malchance, on m'interrompt souvent avant que je puisse le réaliser. Cela va faire 3 ans que j'ai abandonné cette idée mais je me suis juré que si vous vous rendiez compte de vos sentiments, je le ferais. Alors, je jure que le premier qui m'interrompt devra prier pour que son prochain passage à l'infirmerie soit dans très très longtemps. Laura, ma douce, cela fait aujourd'hui plus de 17 ans que nous sommes ensemble, 17 ans et un amour encore plus fort. Tu es celle qui ensoleille mon cœur chaque matin où je me lève à tes côtés, tu es celle qui me fait oublier les malheurs qu'il y avait autour de nous. Enfin, ce que j'essayes de te dire c'est…

Voix off : Les docteurs Weir, McKay et Beckett ainsi que le colonel Sheppard et le major Lorne sont demandés en salle d'embarquement.

C (alors que beaucoup bougés, il retint Cadman par le bras, la faisant se rassoir) : Non, je dois finir, il le faut… Laura Maria Cadman, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Ces seuls mots stoppèrent tout mouvement dans la salle. Chacun attendait la réponse de la militaire. Ce fut un 'oui' étranglé que le docteur, qui sentait son cœur s'arrêtait, entendit. Il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyée de bonheur. Autour d'eux, ils étaient tous heureux pour eux deux.


End file.
